


flushed

by alientiol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Camboy!Yamaguchi, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alientiol/pseuds/alientiol
Summary: Tsukishima wants to push Yamaguchi until he cries. He wants to destroy him, to take him apart by the seams, to melt his brain and make him feel better than anyone else has.Instead, he holds his breath, and reads the chat out loud instead.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 327





	flushed

Yamaguchi is full of contradictions. Tsukishima is fully aware of this, although nothing can really top this moment - Yamaguchi sitting on his dick, practically falling apart, in front of a camera and a rapidly moving chat.

“You alright?” Tsukishima mumbles, lowering his head to Yamaguchi’s ear. He’s deliberately placed so he’s out of the frame. 

Yamaguchi, however, is on full display. He rocks back on Tsukishima’s cock, biting his lip ever so slightly. 

His eyes open to flicker to the chat. As if spurred by something, he starts to fuck himself slightly. “Fine,” he answers. The sound of lube smacking on skin fills the air. “Y-you can. You know…”

Tsukishima places his hands on Yamaguchi’s hips, forcing them down. 

“Do this?” he completes, revelling in how Yamaguchi’s mouth opens in a gasp. He lifts Yamaguchi’s hips again, eyeing the way Yamaguchi angles them towards him.

_“Yes,”_ Yamaguchi whines. The back of his head hits Tsukishima’s shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he eyes the chat again, which is flooded with _fuck him harder, turn him over, choke him, mark him._

He hates attention, but he’s laid himself bare for hundreds to see. 

“Should we listen to the chat?” Tsukishima says, beginning to thrust harder into Yamaguchi’s tight hole. He swears he feels it clench around his dick. 

_“Hah,”_ Yamaguchi pants. A red blush colours his cheeks. He looks beautiful in this low lighting, making a surge of possessiveness overcome Tsukishima. “If - if you want, or -”

He always rambles, though. Regardless of what he’s doing. 

“There’s so many things, though,” Tsukishima cuts off, fucking into Yamaguchi’s ass more furiously. “Do you think you can handle them all?”

Arousal simmers in his gut. He wants to push Yamaguchi until he cries. He wants to destroy him, to take him apart by the seams, to melt his brain and make him feel better than anyone else has. 

Instead, he holds his breath, and reads the chat out loud instead.

“Put him in a collar,” Tsukishima reads, his voice becoming lighter and airier. “Tie him up. Gag him. Make him cry.” He tugs Yamaguchi impossibly closer to his chest, smoothing his hands over Yamaguchi’s nipples. When Yamaguchi chokes off a gasp, he smirks. 

He fucks Yamaguchi’s tight, perfect ass, watching how nicely it stretches for him. 

“Which one do you want?” he asks, over the sound of skin slapping on skin.

“Tsu -” Yamaguchi tries to say. He rocks his hips like he was born to do it, seeking the climax Tsukishima is refusing to give him. His eyes are blank and unfocused. Getting fucked seems to be the only thing on his mind. 

It makes a rising heat build in Tsukishima’s abdomen, and he can’t help but thrust even harder. 

“Answer me,” he repeats. He’s using Yamaguchi like a rag doll at this point. Lube schlicks in the background. He bites his lip, trying to placate himself, and tastes iron instead.

Yamaguchi writhes in his lap. His eyes aren’t unfocused, Tsukishima notices. They’re fixated on the screen, on the steady stream of filthy messages.

_Oh._ Something takes over Tsukishima, and he lifts Yamaguchi off of his dick. Ignoring the whine in protest, he makes Yamaguchi kneel, pushing his back to the bed.

His glistening hole is in full view of the camera now. He’s exposed and _dirty,_ corrupted and fucking defiled, but his hands curl into the sheets in eagerness.

The sight makes Tsukishima punch drunk. He sees the influx of chat messages - _so hot, yes, perfect, ruin him, make him cum -_ and leans over Yamaguchi, as if staring down at some great feast.

Yamaguchi groans. He twists the sheets with his hands, hips wriggling. “Tsukki,” he says, and Tsukishima belatedly realizes that he’s humping the sheets slightly. He hasn’t touched himself once this whole time.

Tsukishima lines his cock with the edge of Yamaguchi’s ass, teasing the puckered skin. “Yes?” he asks, and he isn’t even annoyed at Yamaguchi saying his name. Blood thrums in his ears. He watches a shudder run through Yamaguchi, taking in the way his back bends and twists.

“God - _please,_ just - could you, Tsukki -”

Perfect. He’s perfect, presenting himself like this. Like a whore for everyone to see. 

“You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” Tsukishima notes, filling Yamaguchi to the hilt. Yamaguchi arches his hips, causing his back to curve. 

The chat’s messages start to increase rapidly. Fluorescent light blinks across the darkened bedroom, casting momentary shadows over Yamaguchi’s face.

It doesn’t matter, though. None of it does. Everything falls short at the way Yamaguchi’s expression contorts into fucked out, mindless desire, his face moving against the bedsheets with each of Tsukishima’s thrusts. 

Tsukishima’s hand skitters over Yamaguchi’s dick, which has remained neglected this whole time.

“All of these people,” he nonchalantly continues. His arousal is plucking at his vocal chords, making it nearly impossible to control them. “You like it when they watch you, don’t you?”

Yamaguchi moans in response. Each thrust has him gasping or panting, or whimpering when Tsukishima hits his prostate.

Tsukishima feels a smirk grow on his lips. He begins to stroke Yamaguchi’s leaking cock languidly, putting more power behind his thrusts. Yamaguchi’s ass jiggles slightly with each of them. 

“Just like I thought.”

The light is flickering so much it seems constant. Yamaguchi is talking now, or trying to. Half baked phrases spill out of his mouth, no doubt spurred by the way Tsukishima fucks him roughly and jerks him off. 

“You want them to see how much of a whore you are,” Tsukishima continues. 

Yamaguchi arches his back even more, hips moving back onto Tsukishima’s cock. His lips are red and flushed, and he bites them at Tsukishima’s cutting words.

Tsukishima slows his thrusts into shallow ones, drinking up the sight of Yamaguchi rocking back into him. “That’s it, isn’t it?” he asks, control going to his head, giving him delirious pleasure and bloodlust.

_“Shit,”_ Yamaguchi curses, desperately seeking friction. Tsukishima moves both his hands to his hips, keeping him in place, and he groans in frustration. “Please, please, please, Tsukki - I want -”

“But am I right?” Tsukishima cuts off. Yamaguchi is wrapped around his little finger, and he wants to see just how far he can push him.

Yamaguchi moans openly, hands twitching in the bedsheets. He obviously wants to touch himself, but he’s resisting it as much as he can. 

“That’s not an answer,” Tsukishima says, and stills his thrusts entirely.

Sobbing, Yamaguchi moves back into Tsukishima’s unyielding dick. His eyes are completely closed, but entirely illuminated by the light from his laptop’s screen. 

_“Yes,”_ he cries out. His voice is wrecked and splintered, and god, it makes Tsukishima proud of his handiwork. “I’m a - I’m a whore.”

The image presented in front of Tsukishima - Yamaguchi’s back curved perfectly, the slope of his freckled back and his round, perky ass. All for him to fuck. Not any of his viewers, or the people he does private sessions for, or _anyone -_ it’s all for him.

Tsukishima hums. “My whore.” His hips snap flush to Yamaguchi’s ass, sending Yamaguchi into a whimpering mess. He feels pleasure build white hot in his abdomen.

“Y - “ Yamaguchi is trying to say, but the word is fractured with all of his gasps and pants, and disappears entirely as Tsukishima begins to jerk him off again. 

“What?” Tsukishima asks, relishing in the tight heat around his dick. The soft skin of Yamaguchi’s ass bounces with each maddening thrust. 

“Hhn,” Yamaguchi whimpers. His body is drawn up tight, coiling like a rod. Lube squelches obscenely in his sloppy hole. His surroundings seem lost on him, as if the only thing that matters is getting fucked by Tsukishima’s dick. “Yours.”

The word plucks Tsukishima’s heartstrings. Leave it to Yamaguchi to be sentimental, even when he’s having his brain fucked out on camera.

“Mine,” Tsukishima agrees, barely controlling his voice from teetering off the edge. He places an iron grip on Yamaguchi’s hips, bringing him closer with each snap of his hips.

Yamaguchi seems to love that, his voice becoming higher and keening. “Yes, _yes,_ Tsukki,” he babbles, hands scrambling on the sheets. 

Tsukishima feels the probing presence of the laptop’s screen on his back. It drives him right to the edge of his orgasm, and he says, “You can come now, Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi clenches around his dick, impossibly tight. His face ripples through several emotions at once, his orgasm finally reached, and his body pulses in kind.

Each pulse is something Tsukishima can feel. He watches Yamaguchi’s spasming hole in fascination, his own pleasure mounting at the way Yamaguchi fits around him like a glove. 

The sounds and sights of it all - Yamaguchi’s whimpering because of oversensitivity, the lube squelching in his sloppy, used hole, and the way the steady stream of messages casts a light over them - it sends Tsukishima over the edge, his senses blistering. 

Before he knows it, he’s filling Yamaguchi with his come, taking his dick out immediately after to bask in the sight.

Yamaguchi catches his breath, his ass pink and flushed. Come dribbles out of his hole, and there’s lube all the way down his thighs.

But the look on his face. It’s not really visible from the way he’s smushed it into the bed.

Tsukishima reaches behind him to shut the laptop closed, chat be damned. 


End file.
